Snow halation
Snow Halation '(''lit. halo invernal) es el segundo sencillo de μ's. Se estreno el 20 de diciembre del 2010 tanto en CD como en Blu-ray con el proposito de celebrar la llegada de la navidad. La canción también esta incluída en μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection y fue usada como un tema de clausura para el noveno capítulo de la segunda temporada del anime. La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta por Yamada Takahiro y editada por Nakanishi Ryousuke. El centro de la canción fue elegido por votación, Kousaka Honoka quedo en primer lugar seguida de Sonoda Umi y Nozomi Toujou quedo como tercera. Las tres forman un triángulo en la coreografía en el que Nozomi toma la posición central, por lo cual es comúnmente confundida como el centro de la canción. El anime se aprovechó de esto al hacer que la canción se centrara en Nozomi dentro de la historia. Es posiblemente la canción más famosa en toda la discografía de Love Live! y es la única en la que los fans pueden usar barras luminosas de colores cambiantes en los conciertos: usando blanco para la mayoría de la canción hasta el estribillo final donde se cambia a naranja con el propósito de imitar los efectos visuales del vídeo original. Está tradición se va llevando a cabo desde el primer concierto en el año 2012, pero no fue hasta el del año 2013 que se completó a plenitud, desde entonces se ha seguido con la tradición fielmente tanto en conciertos como en proyecciones en directo y convenciones. Lista de canciones '''Edición Regular 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Snow Halation #Baby Maybe Koi no Button (Baby Maybe 恋のボタン) #Snow Halation (off-vocal) #Baby Maybe Koi no Button (Baby Maybe 恋のボタン) (off-vocal) #Seiya no Onnanoko tachi. ...Mada Akarui kedo (聖夜の女の子たち。…まだ明るいけど lit. Las chicas en víspera de Navidad ... aunque sigue siendo de día) #Anata to Kurisumasu -Kousaka Honoka- (あなたとクリスマス -高坂穂乃果- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Kousaka Honoka-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Ayase Eli- (あなたとクリスマス -絢瀬絵里- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Ayase Eli-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Minami Kotori- (あなたとクリスマス -南ことり- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Minami Kotori-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Sonoda Umi- (あなたとクリスマス -園田海未- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Sonoda Umi-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Hoshizora Rin- (あなたとクリスマス -星空 凛- lit. Una navidad para ti -Hoshizora Rin-'')'' #Anata to Kurisumasu -Nishikino Maki- (あなたとクリスマス -西木野真姫- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Nishikino Maki-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Toujou Nozomi- (あなたとクリスマス -東條 希- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Toujou Nozomi-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Koizumi Hanayo- (あなたとクリスマス -小泉花陽- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Koizumi Hanayo-'') #Anata to Kurisumasu -Yazawa Nico- (あなたとクリスマス -矢澤にこ- lit. ''Una navidad para ti -Yazawa Nico-'') #Mirai e gō・Nekusuto! (未来へゴー・ネクスト! lit. Yendo hacia el futuro; ¡Siguiente historia!) Vídeos PV por Lantis = Letra Rōmaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki wo miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no melody Tomerarenai tomaranai naze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo fly high Isoide Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita “true emotion” Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka “snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binestu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心のMelody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか”Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた”True emotion” 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけてPlease!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか”Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| Español= Un extraño sentimiento puedo ahora sentir Pareciera que hubiera caído del cielo Esta colorida temporada me llena de emoción Desde el momento que nos conocimos La melodía de mi corazón ha estado resonando en una señal No puedo detenerla, no se detendrá ¿por qué? Resonando ¿Debería llamar a este dolor desgarrador "halo invernal"? Estos ensordecedores sentimientos me impacientan Esta mortificante sensación se llama amor Esta insignificante fiebre no me hará dudar Con valor he de sumergirme ¡¡Está a punto de empezar!! Silenciosamente, sin dejar rastro alguno El destino cambia apaciblemente Mi corazón advierte al futuro aproximándose En los momentos en los que te sientas afligido Iré inmediatamente a abrazarte Sin importar donde estés, ¡Volaré! Apresúrate Antes de que lo supiera mis sentimientos se habían hecho enormes Es doloroso verte como un sueño ¡Quiero que seas mío! No quiero ser confundida por tu apacible mirada Acéptame tal y como soy ¡¡Por favor!! Resonando ¿Debería llamar a este dolor desgarrador "halo invernal"? Estos ensordecedores sentimientos me impacientan Esta mortificante sensación se llama amor Esta insignificante fiebre no me hará dudar Con valor he de sumergirme ¡¡Está a punto de empezar!! Galería Scan (sh).jpg Scan (sh3).jpg Love_Live_Snow_Halation.jpg Ss (2014-03-02 at 07.15.06) (1).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.15.07) (1).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.53.06).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.32).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.53.07).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.53.48).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.54.03) (1).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.53.58).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.54.03).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.29).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.30) (1).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.30).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.33).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.57).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.55.58).png Snow halation - Booklet.jpg Categoría:Sencillos de µ's Categoría:Canciones de µ's